Fumi's Stormy Night
by MiracleGamer
Summary: Hayato and Bianchi have been trying for a while now to get their newborn daughter to sleep...but that's next to impossible during a thunder storm. Piano, singing and family time together...that's pretty much all you can say for this...enjoy!


The silver haired man sat at his piano playing a quiet, soothing melody. His wife walked back and forth, holding a small bundle in her arms, rocking it back and forth.

~Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harshly against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.~

She sang, another loud crash of thunder striked, making the small girl cry out in fear.

~I'm here tonight...~

~Little child...~

A male voice began.

~Be not afraid, the thunder explodes and lightning flash, illuminates, your tear stained face...~

The pink haired woman turned to her husband smiling. He smiled back softly, still singing. Another flash of lightning filled the room with a blue light, causing the small girl to whimper. Her mother pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead.

~I'm here tonight...~

~And some day you'll know..~

They both began singing. The small girl calmed slowly, hearing her mother and father's voices in that soothing, loving tone, the melody of the song that was still being played by her father was still heard by all in the background.

When her eyes finally started to close, her parents let out a sigh of relief, but kept singing their daughter her lullaby.

~That nature is so, the same rain that draws in near me. Falls on rivers and land. On forests and sand....~

They both smiled, seeing the small girl's tears stop.

~Makes the beautiful world that you'll see, in the morning....~

They paused, the melody still playing. Another sound of thunder shook the house, but the small girl didn't seem to notice.

~Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candle light beams. Still keep pleasant dreams. I'm hear tonight....~

The small girl\s eyes finally closed fully, her small chest raising and falling calmly.

~Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees, and the branches to hands. They're not real understand. I'm here tonight...~

The small girl breathed slowly, cuddling up against her mother.

~And some day you'll know, that nature is so, the same rain that draws in near me. Falls on rivers and land. On forests and sand...~

The Poison Scorpion sat next to her husband, kissing his cheek.

~Makes the beautiful world that you'll see, in the morning...~

Smoking Bomb stopped singing, but kept on playing.

~For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid. But a gentle someone always came, to dry all of my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears. And to give me a kiss good night....Well now I am grown, and these years have shown, the rain's apart of how life goes...~

His wife continued, her voice getting softer for the sleeping infant.

The green eyed man began to sing softly again.

~But it's dark and it's late...~

His wife smiled, her singing coming to a stop.

~So I'll hold you and wait, till your frightened eyes do close. And I hope that you know, that nature is so, the same rain that draws in near me. Falls on rivers and land. On forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you'll see, in the morning."

He smiled softly, turning his head to face his to beautiful angels.

~Everything's fine in the morning..~

His wife smiled, beginning to sing again.

~The rain'll be in the morning...~

They both sang, the storm outside was surprisingly passing.

~But we'll still be here in the morning...~

They both smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. The piano stopped, and both just sat there. "Thank god..." The man said, resting his arms and head on the keys.

"Hm? What is it, Hayato?" She blinked at him.

He smiled. "The storm. It's finally stopped."

She smiled back, getting up. "Yeah. Well....we should get to bed too."

"Yeah." He nodded, getting up and following his wife out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I ended up hand writing this back during the school year in my english class while listening to my Mp3 instead of doing my work. I was listening to A Lullaby for a Stormy Night, and thought 'Hey! I can SO see Gokudera playing this on the piano for his daughter and Binachi would SO sing it!' Then I thought 'And Gokudera singing with his wife would just make it that much cuter!'


End file.
